Her Friend made of Cubes
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Twilight awakens an ancient robot from a lost time at a young age when she was about to die, now she has a someone that will be her friend and watch over her and help her when needed. Horrible summary, im sorry but i couldn't think of anything better. Also Rating will change throughout the story.


This is a crossover of MLP and Cubix Robots For Everyone, I think it fits considering how Cubix is activated, so here it is, it's been on my mind for a while so I decided to make it get it off of my mind. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Twilight couldn't be more excited.

She was going to a museum with Princess Celestia after a year of being her personal student to see the areas that only Celestia and the royal family can go to.

"Now Twilight, you will have to be careful here because this section of the museum is incredibly old." Celestia said as they walked through the museum's halls with four guards with them.

"Why?" Twilight asked with a tilted head as she walked next to her mentor.

"Because this section is so old that the structure has weakened greatly, the only way to keep it from collapsing is to put up supports to keep it up since if it goes down, it will take some sections of the museum with it." Celestia said as they entered a large circular room with many exhibits displayed throughout it with doorways and archways around the circular room.

"WOW!" Twilight said with excitement as she ran up to the displays showing artifacts from the past of old and recent.

Celestia chuckled at the excitement the filly is showing as she walked around as well with her guards following, reminiscing of the past that she was alive for.

Twilight was speeding around and looking at many of the displays before she saw an archway that had a sign that told what exhibit it is.

"'Unknown Artifacts', unknown?" Twilight said to herself with confusion her voice before she walked through the archway, not seeing a stallion walking quietly and out of sight with a coiled wire on his back that led into the same room.

What Twilight saw when she entered the room rendered her speechless, she saw strange metal looking carriages, metal bipedal looking beings in displays cases with two or three in them.

What got her attention was the display that didn't have a case covering it in the center of the room, on the display stand was another metal bipedal that was made of what looked like cubes, it was sitting with its legs over the edge and a few inches off the floor and was slouched forward.

When Twilight came near, she felt a something coming from the bipedal, a feeling of loneliness and sadness, which confused her.

Twilight tilted her head as she stared at the face of the bipedal.

"Why are you sad?" Twilight asked it, not realizing that it couldn't respond back, but continued to talk to it.

"You look like you want something, but can't get it." Twilight said as she came closer to it.

She couldn't continue as she heard Celestia call out to her.

"I've got to go," Twilight said as she turned around and started walking and looked over her shoulder.

"Bye, friend." Twilight finished, feeling silly calling the metal bipedal that when she knew it couldn't respond.

What she didn't know was that when she said 'friend', it caused something to stir within the bipedal, a slight glow emanating from the chest for a brief moment before it faded away and the word friend kept repeating in its heart.

"Friend..." the bipedal thought faintly as it continued to sit where it was.

Twilight was walking toward the archway but stopped as she heard a sizzling sound.

She looked around for the source and found it as a wire that was being burnt, she saw it was led to dynamite, which was all around the room in many places.

Her eyes shrunk in fear as she saw the lit ends of the fuses were an inch from the dynamite, she did the only thing she could think off.

She screamed.

Celestia's head snapped in the direction of her pupil's scream came from before she took off at high speed with her guards following, but they were stopped when explosions were heard from the room and it started to collapse.

Celestia came to a halt a few feet from the doorway with her guards as they saw many things falling in the room with some of the roof following suit, she was too panicked to concentrate to teleport Twilight out and she didn't even know where she is in the room as there were dust and dirt clouding most of the vision of the archway.

She saw the cloud start to dissipate slightly and she could see Twilight huddled in a ball halfway from the center of the room and the archway.

Celestia then saw the rest of the roof start to come loose.

"TWILIGHT, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE!" Celestia shouted over the rumbling and pieces of the room collapsing, Celestia didn't want anything to happen to the filly she started to love as a daughter.

Twilight didn't hear Celestia as fear was keeping her in place, she looked up with fear-stricken eyes as her body shook violently to see the roof start to fall.

She screamed again and covered her head with her eyes screwed shut, Celestia was about to cast a shield around her before something burst through some rubble at high speed and scooped Twilight up as the roof was a few feet above them.

Celestia and her guards were frozen in place as they looked at what was holding the roof up effortlessly with one hand as the other arm was cradling Twilight gently like she was a baby, considering the bipedal was massive compared to her small body.

Twilight kept her eyes shut, waiting for the end to come.

When it didn't she opened her eyes slowly to see Celestia and her guards staring at her with wide eyes and jaws dropped slightly, that's when she realized they weren't looking at her, but something above her.

That's when she noticed the arm holding her, a familiar cube like arm.

Twilight brought her gaze up to see the bipedal she was talking to earlier holding the roof up without any effort and was holding her gently with its other arm.

Twilight stared with wide eyes and a dropped jaw with shock, she then snapped out of it when she saw the cheek parts of its face move outward slightly before they moved back slightly, away from the middle piece as it moved outward slightly as well before it went down and folded under its chin and out of sight, revealing a half blue circle with the upper half gone, making it look like the bipedal was smiling.

Then it moved its gaze down toward Twilight, who stared back at it before two green slim ovals appeared on the black vizor over where its eyes would be and the ovals changed shape into upside down U's with a red line appearing on the blue mouthpiece in a smile.

"Friend!" the bipedal said as it looked at Twilight with her doing the same.

End Chapter 1

I'm sorry if it was short but I had to wrap it up if I wanted to stay on schedule, I hope you liked it, if you did then like, fav, follow, review, all that stuff and tell me what you thought.

HAVE FUN READING EVERYBODY! EvaUnit15 going back into the studio.


End file.
